El proceso de un beso
by MollieB
Summary: Otra versión del 6x22,centrada en sus sentimientos.


**Hola! **

**Bueno, parece que me ha venido la inspiración momentaneamente así que tendré que aprobechar. últimamente no me veo capaz de escribir nada decente de Booth y Brennan cuando pienso en ellos se me vienen a la mente bailes de falanges, booth haciendo monerias a la tripita de Brennan y pucheritos... *_* No puedo seguir así. Así que como no me veo capaz de escribir algo diferente de lo que ocurre de verdad en la serie he echo como ya habrá millones un ff de lo que ocurrió en el 6x22 pero un poco más profundo. Es más o menos como llegaron a besarse, que es lo importante. Espero que os guste. :) **

**MollieB.**

**Aclaración: Bones no me pertenece. (Obvio, si no no habría que escribir estas cosas, ya las habríamos visto)**

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan solía guardar las lágrimas para la soledad, pero ahora las derramaba encima del pecho de Booth.<p>

El sentía como sus convulsiones poco a poco se iban esfumado y el inconscientemente la apretó un poco más hacia el acariciando su hombro. La mano de la doctora reposaba en su pecho, y subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de la respiración del agente. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, aquello la hacía sentir real.

Booth metió su nariz en el pelo de Brennan, ese simple roce hizo que los dos sintieran una descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. Las lágrimas de la doctora se secaron. Por un momento se creyó lo que la había dicho Booth, que Vicent no la había hablado a ella, que no era la culpable. Respiró hondo y aspiró el dulce olor de Booth, ese que siempre estaba presente. Y por irracional que fuera se sintió protegida. La doctora lentamente subió su cabeza y se le quedó mirando.

El agente la observó, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y aun así, estaba preciosa. Y es que ella en su totalidad era preciosa, por fuera y por dentro. Era tan vulnerable y no se daba cuenta que era adorable. A veces tenía la duda de que si realmente la amaba o se veía obligado a hacerlo. Pero en los momentos en los que la tenía en brazos (si bien habían sido escasos) le hacían darse cuenta de que era ella, y ninguna otra más.

Juntos se sostenían la mirada como nunca lo habían hecho. Parecía que quisieran ver dentro de ellos mismos. Una furtiva mirada de Brennan a los labios del agente hizo que a él se le erizara la piel. Tímidamente posó su mano en su cadera sin saber en qué gran catástrofe podría acabar aquello.

La doctora sintió su mano en su cadera y sin pensarlo mucho (cosa que no era muy corriente en ella) se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello.

En aquel momento parecían dos amantes durmiendo. Su cercanía era real, allí estaban los dos, esperando a que alguno se atreviera a dar ese paso. El agente rompió el silencio:

Hu... Huesos, ¿estás mejor? –

Si… -

Booth dulcemente secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en la cara de Brennan con la palma de su mano. Brennan cerró los ojos. El aprisionó su cara entre sus manos y besó su frente en un intento de consolarla. Y dejó allí sus labios, presionando su frente perfecta. Ella se acomodó más en su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el delicadamente besó sus parpados. La doctora sonrió, y en su tripa algo se removió.

Fue ella la que se incorporó y dio a Booth un beso tímidamente casi en la comisura del labio.

Su tumbaron bien en la cama y se quedaron mirando, en aquel momento el mundo pendía de sus ojos. Y los dos pensaron las últimas cosas que habían vivido. La tensión en aquel ascensor, las últimas noches que habían pasado cerrando casos, aquello que últimamente había entre el aire que les separaba.

Brennan se acercó un poco más a él y puso su mano en su hombro. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero aquello sería importante. Mientras se miraban la doctora acercó su cara a la del agente y antes de que ocurriera algo más Booth la paró.

¿Estás segura de esto? –

Brennan asintió con la cabeza y dijo casi susurrando:

Y tú, ¿Crees que ya estamos preparados? –

Pero no hicieron falta las palabras para dar respuesta a esa pregunta. Los labios de Booth buscaron desesperadamente los de Brennan, pero aquel beso significó mucho más que ninguno. Se separaron y dejaron pegadas sus narices. Los dos estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo. Su próximo beso fue diferente, cargado de desesperación, de pasión, de lujuria, de amor, todo eso que llevaban buscando los dos durante 6 años. Aquello era el comienzo de algo nuevo, lo que no sabían, era que cambiaría era que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? :) <strong>


End file.
